Harry The New Lost Boy
by TeraWatt
Summary: Peter takes Harry away to Neverland. Inspired by 'meira16's fic "Crossing Over". Rated for Abuse and Character Death. RATED T FOR RAMPANT PARANOIA


**Harry: The New Lost Boy**

~ By TeraWatt (Who in no way owns Harry Potter or Peter Pan but would be willing to have those rights if the current owners would be so generous [Puppy Dog Eyes])

Harry was aching all over. Locked in the cramped cupboard under the stairs, he tried not to move for fear of screaming out in pain. No, he mustn't scream, sob or cry. He mustn't upset Uncle Vernon. Why was he so angry about that letter anyway?

Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When he woke up, Harry felt strange. A beating like that should have ached all the more keenly when he woke, but he didn't feel a thing. The cupboard door was ajar, which was strange as Harry fully expected to be locked in at least another two days before being let out.

It was truly a glorious morning. The sun was bright and warm, the birds were singing sweetly and there was a crisp breeze through the house. Harry didn't hear the Dursleys but didn't wonder why they would be sleeping so late. A quiet melody played on the wind. Harry walked into the lounge room to see what was making that sound.

There was a boy lying on the couch, absentmindedly playing a pan pipe. He was dressed very strangely. He couldn't be barely more than twelve years old. He looked up at Harry walking into the room.

"Hi there. You're awake."

"Hello, I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter. Do you want to go and play?"

"I'm sorry but I've got chores to do."

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's taken care of. Come on, lets play tag."

Harry grinned. He'd seen other kids play tag but he was never included. Peter might become his first friend.

"Lets go then."

Harry never noticed, as they ran around the neighbourhood playing, that there was no one else around. It was just the right temperature. Harry and Peter never tired. It could have been minutes or even hours later, no one could tell, that Harry and Peter were lying in the grass in the park, both smiling as they watched the clouds form vague shapes in the sky.

"Will you be my friend Harry?"

"I'd like that Peter, I'd like that a lot."

Peter tossed Harry an apple and Harry ate it gratefully. It was crunchy and sweet, the skin wasn't bitter and it wasn't brown and squishy anywhere.

Peter looked at Harry and said "My friends all went away. They stayed for a while but then they left to go home. I miss them."

"Where do you live Peter?"

"Neverland."

"What's Neverland?"

"Neverland is a place just for kids who don't want to grow up. We always play lots of games and have fun. We even fight pirates and play hide and seek with the Indians."

"Where is it? I've never heard of Neverland before"

Peter pointed at two bright stars in the sky that could still be seen in daylight. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning"

"But how do you get there?"

"Fly of course."

Peter started to float gently off the ground. Harry gaped excitedly.

"How are you doing that? Can you teach me?"

"Easy! Oh you haven't met Tink yet have you?"

"Who's Tink?"

A small fairy suddenly flew to Harry and shook his hand.

"This is Tinkerbell. She's my fairy. She has been with me since I found Neverland. She was the one to teach me to fly."

Harry smiled at the fairy and asked "Miss Bell? Could you please teach me how to fly?"

Tinkerbell nodded and showered fairy dust all over Harry. It was warm and smelled nice. Peter then told Harry to think of a happy thought.

Harry frowned at that. He had so many sad thoughts that it was difficult to find a happy one. Then a wide smile split his face: _My First Friend!_

Harry began to soar up into the sky where Peter followed him.

Peter flew beside Harry and asked "Will you come stay with me in Neverland Harry?"

Harry smiled wider, if that was even possible.

"Show me the way Peter."

**DAILY PROPHET – 31****st**** July 1990**

**HARRY POTTER IS FOUND DEAD**

**By Barnabus Cuff**

_In a tragic turn of events, the Boy-Who-Lived was found dead at the hands of his Magic Hating Family's hands. Young Harry was placed in Mr & Mrs Dursley's care immediately following the attack on his family on Halloween 1981. In an even more shocking twist, the Potter will was unsealed and found that Harry was never to go into his Aunt and Uncle's custody in the event of his parent's death._

_Harry James Potter, born on the 31__st__ of July 1980 to James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans) was severely beaten and locked in a cupboard under the stairs where he bled to death. The cupboard in question was apparently his bedroom despite there being four bedrooms in the house of which only two were occupied._

_The Muggle Aurors, namely Scotland Yard, have determined that Harry was regularly beaten and had many scars and previously broken bones which never healed correctly. His medical record was non-existent. He had never seen a Healer or even a muggle doctor._

_Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) and Marjorie Dursley (Vernon's sister) have been arrested and are currently facing a slew of charges the least of which carries a five year sentence and Vernon has been charged with Murder._

_The Potter Will was unsealed and read before the Wizengamot where it was discovered that Harry should have been brought up by his godfather Sirius Black, who, in a stunning turn of events was discovered to be innocent and had never received a trial. Failing that, a whole list of people were named as suitable guardians of Harry, notably Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones (Head of the DMLE), Remus Lupin or Andromeda and Theodore Tonks._

_However their wishes were ignored by their executor who took it upon himself to place the child with those monsters. The executor then sealed the will and informed the Wizengamot that young Mr Potter was safe. The Executor was Albus Dumbledore._

_The Potter fortune, or what little remains of it after it was plundered by Albus Dumbledore, has been split between Remus Lupin and the newly exonerated Sirius Black as they were the only beneficiaries in the Potter will after Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore has locked himself in his office at Hogwarts and sealed the Gargoyle which guards the stairwell. His phoenix has abandoned him and has taken to flying over the morgue where young Harry's body remains._

_Dear Readers, this is a day when I am ashamed to call myself 'wizard'. What kind of world do we live in where our leaders steal from war orphans and abandon children, against their parent's last wishes, to the not so tender mercies of the most medieval muggles that can be found in Britain?_

_Her Majesty Queen Elisabeth II has taken a personal interest in this tragic affair. She has been receiving reports on the state of events that led to Harry's placement with the Dursley family and the 'Blood War' of 1970 – 1981. Magical Britain will soon be asked to account for these events and if she sees it necessary, the Queen may deem to disband the magical government._

_A dark day has dawned on Britain. Our world was indebted to Harry, and the leaders we trusted to do the right thing have betrayed us in the name of selfish greed._

_The world has dimmed. A bright and innocent light has been brutally snuffed out._

_Harry never got to open his Hogwarts letter._

_Happy Birthday Harry James Potter._

_31__st__ July 1980 – 03 July 1990_

Meanwhile, In Neverland

"Harry, there are some people who I would like you to meet."

"Who Peter?"

A young couple walk in, hand-in-hand.

"Mum? Dad?"


End file.
